Magical Secrets at Sea II Piracy in Scotland
by Older than Time
Summary: A continuation of Magical Secrets at Sea by digisammiegirl, a HP/PotC Crossover. Harry Sparrow has now been sorted and will began his own adventure, mayhem sure to follow. Will Hogwarts survive a future Pirate Lord? [Up For Adoption]
1. Prologue

_Ohay mates! I be Older den Time an' dis story be da continuation of __digisammiegirl__'s Magical Secrets at Sea – A Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover. I loved her story an' da way she be bring'in da two together. Da flow made me want ta see dis voyage to da end. So, with her permission, here's da prologue, to my version of Harry's years at da castle of Hogwarts an' beyond the horizon._

_First up, I've credit to digisammiegirl for the original idea and the _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Sorting<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An (edited) excerpt from the previous story:<em>

_"Well, well," a gravelly voice sounded out in his head. "Never thought I'd see a pirate of your sort here, Mr. Sparrow. But yes, I see what is going on. Clever. Quite clever. Your goddess is a smart woman, preparing you as she has. Hogwarts hasn't had such a well prepared student in a long time. It will be refreshing to see what you do. And I see you have made a friend already. Yes, Longbottom could use a good friend and vice versa. And what of young Malfoy? Ah yes, yes I see. But now, where to place you?"_

_Hufflepuff is an option. You would do well making loyal friends, yet you might scare a few of them off. Ravenclaw would be good for you with your eagerness for knowledge, yet you would probable drive the others crazy with your pranks: that's a Gryffindor trait, but your cunning would make the other lions wary of you. Slytherin would be a good environment for you to practice, but your adventurous and spontaneous nature would set them all on edge. Any way and I'll have quite a bit of fun watching you, young one. But where to put you?"_

"_Yes, I see. Then you'd better be…"_

* * *

><p>HUFFLEPUFF!<p>

The majority of the hall fell into silence while the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers. Harry hopped off the stool and handed the Hat to McGonagall. He strode to an open spot next to a pretty redhead and her blonde friend, their names escaped him. Something like 'Bons' and 'Abbit'? Nevertheless, he introduced himself, using that Sparrow charm. Both blushed and giggled while the lads around him were excited to have the famous Boy-Who-Lived in the supposed 'House of duffers'.

Up at the Head table, the teachers were recovering from their shock. Well, most of them were. The witch that looked as if she spent her time outside a lot looked smug as she collected several galleons from her fellow professors. Harry would have to see what that was about.

"So Harry," the redhead, now known as Susan Bones asked. "Why did you change your name? It's supposed to be Potter, not Sparrow." The way she said it sounded very rude.

"Well love," Harry began, pirate brogue on his tongue. "That's a question ye be askin'. Problem is, I'd rath'r not be sayin'. Can't have certain people of…questionable circumstances be findin' out too soon, savvy?"

Harry's manner of speech confused Susan. "Savvy?" she asked. "What's that mean?"

"Savvy be savvy, love," Harry said with a rogue-ish smirk. "Means that I be askin' if I be understood, savvy?" Susan blushed the look on Harry's face, but nodded quickly and turned to Hannah, who thought the whole thing was rather funny. Harry turned towards the Headmaster stood, giving out a speech, something to do with 'Forbidden' and 'a most painful death'.

_Well now, I take that as a challenge, gov'na…_

* * *

><p><em>Dere's da prologue, kinda sho't tho... Well, all de credit goes ta da lass, digisammiegirl, fer comin' up wi' de idea and bring'in it ta reality, I'm be sailin' da seas ta make de adven'cha ta life...<em>

_Read & Review, or I'll keel haul da lot of ya, savvy?_


	2. Chapter 1  Pirate meets Wizards

_Avast ye inglorious basterds! This be Older den Time itself!_

_Dis be the first true chapter of Cpt. Harry's journey t'ru de halls of Caste Hogwarts. He be facing many a foe in dis adventure!_

_As of now, I don' own de story of Harry or Jack, I be a mere spinner o'tales._

_For dos dat believe me a fool for sailin to de dis story, I'll find ye and ye be floatin' to da Locker wen I be t'ru wit' ye!_

_I be salutin' digisammiegirl for beg'nin' dis ere tale and I be a Redcoat 'fore I abandon dis story!_

_So ere be da chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Pirate meets Wizards<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Savvy be savvy, love," Harry said with a rogue-ish smirk. "Means that I be askin' if I be understood, savvy?" Susan blushed the look on Harry's face, but nodded quickly and turned to Hannah, who thought the whole thing was rather funny. Harry turned towards the Headmaster stood, giving out a speech, something to do with 'Forbidden' and 'a most painful death'.<em>

_Well now, I take that as a challenge, gov'na…_

* * *

><p>Harry lay in his bed, pondering the great mysteries that held his soul captive. His 'inner eye' circled the enigma that was at the forefront of his mind.<p>

Back in the Great Hall, he witnessed a great many things that boggled his mind and ensnared his senses. These wizard-folk lived richly, if the golden plates and cutlery was any clue. Yet some ate with manners more horrible than those on the Black Pearl. One example, a very disgusting one, was Ronald Weasley. He had shared Harry's cabin on the train ride. The lad seemed perfectly normal, a tad inferior-minded mind you. But upon seeing the grand feast that appeared quite literally out of nowhere, the lad had dived into the meal with such horrendous gusto, that he, Harry, immediately lost his appetite.

Harry had turned his attention back to the Head Table, unable to witness Weasley's atrocious manners. He observed each professor, taking in their appearances, mannerisms, and suspected level of wealth. Not that he had any plans of stealing the supposed wealth, more like 'liberating' it for those less fortunate…such as the crew back in Tortuga…

_He missed his family of thieves and cutthroats…_

On the far left from his point of view, sat the giant of a man called Hagrid, according to Susan. He was the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Probably knew a great deal about the Kraken within the lake.

Next to Hagrid sat a deranged-looking woman covered in shawls and wearing a pair of thick spectacles. The woman would have appeared right at home in the fortuneteller's shop on Tortuga. Probably taught fortunetelling as well… Next up sat a man who could have worn a hook instead of a hand, as well as replacing his left leg with a pegged one. He was missing bits and pieces of himself, and from the look on his face, his mind as well.

The center portion of the table held three people conversing quietly. The Headmaster Dumbledore, the stern woman McGonagall, and a kind faced healer that seemed out of place. Dumbles and McGonagall would sneak a few glances at Harry every so often. On the healer's left sat a greasy-haired man that sneered then appeared deep in thought, switching between each expression. Further down sat a twitchy man that set Harry on edge; the man was hiding something. Harry hoped it was treasure. Just meant more for him to…liberate.

Calmly eating her meal was his Head of House, Professor Sprout was what Hannah called her. Shee noticed Harry's stare and waved kindly at him. He responded with a grin that was a mix between Jack's roguish smirk and Will's open smile. And next to Sprout sat two women that appeared much younger than the other teachers. Neither Susan nor Hannah knew their names. He'd find out later.

* * *

><p>The feast ended quickly with Headmaster dismissing them for bed. The First Years like Harry were directed to follow Professor Sprout to their Common Room. The young buccaneer followed his fellows, Susan and Hannah trailing close behind. They came upon a portrait that surprised Harry.<p>

_Blow me down…_

"Greetings young Hufflepuffs," it said. "I am Sir Francis Drake and I shall be the guardian to your dormitory for as long as I remain here in this castle." The sailor was somewhat of an idol to Harry, his exploits making him almost as famous as Jack was. Will told him of Sir Drake, having ferried him to the Locker previously. The man was a gentleman pirate, having practically coined the phrase during his adventures.

Professor Sprout addressed the new students in a kind voice, "To enter the Common Room, merely speak the password. It changes every 2 weeks, so make sure you keep track of the changes. The current password is 'Nombre de Dios'." Sir Drake nodded at the phrase and his portrait swung open, revealing an archway that led into the Hufflepuff Common Room. The children filed in, standing near the roaring fireplace at the center of the room. There were many soft and lumpy cushions piled around the hearth, giving them ample space to sit.

The room was decorated in earthy colors; browns, tans, and pale yellow surrounded the children. The walls were sparsely decorated, a few torch-holders and a single, unmoving portrait of a woman in her late 40's. She wore a thick fur-lined robe in pale yellow and pitch black. In her hands rested a small golden cup with an animal on it, a badger or hedgehog from what Harry guessed.

"This is the Hufflepuff Common Room," Prof. Sprout announced, gesturing around the room. "Here is where you can relax, spend time with your friends and classmates, and most importantly, study well. This room is your home, your haven. This is where you will always be safe as long as I am the Head of Hufflepuff." She was smiling at each and every student.

"This house will be your family. We take care of each other, united as under one roof and banner. There is an old rivalry between the houses of Hogwarts, but we Hufflepuffs will not take part." She was stern at that phrase. "We follow the teachings of our founder Helga Hufflepuff", she gsteured to the unmoving portrait. "She valued hard work and equality in those she taught. We do not cheat or take shortcuts. We buckle down and get the job done."

_We may be duffers, but we're a family of duffers…_

* * *

><p>Harry was amazed at Prof. Sprout's words and could see everyone taking it to heart. Hufflepuff was gonna be an interesting place for a thieving scoundrel that he was gonna be…<p>

"Well now, why don't we start with few introductions to get to know one-another?" inquired Prof. Sprout. The tall blonde boy sitting beside Sprout stood and cleared his throat.

"I'm Cedric Diggory and I'm a Second Year. I'm from a full wizarding family that has been part of Hufflepuff for 4 generations." He sat back down and gestured for the kid on his right to go next. One by one, each First Year stood up, nervously introducing themselves and sat back down quickly. They said their names, likes and dislikes, etc. Every few or so were asked questions by the other students. Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"I be Harry James Turner Sparrow. I be a halfblood that lived in Tortuga." Sprout was baffled by his accent, not recognizing the pirate brogue. "I enjoy de win' an' surf an' sailin' to de horizon. An' a bi' o'gold n'vr hur'." A whole slew of hands flew up, some waving frantically. Harry gestured at Macmillan.

"Why do you speak with that horrid accent," the sandy-haired boy rudely asked. Sprout made a disapproving sound, but Harry answered anyways.

"Raised in Tortuga; Ev'ryone der talked like dis," he stated. "Where was I?" Susan whispered that he hadn't said his dislikes yet. "Oh, I 'ate dem fake gold dat dey sell durin' festiv'ls. Dem tourists always be givin' dem to me an' da crew fo' laughs…"

The students, as well as Sprout, were more perplexed by his words. Most were unable to make out what Harry said; the few that could didn't understand why he was given fake coins during festivals. Sprout, however, clapped her hands and sent them off to bed, wishing them a pleasant night.

Cedric pointed out where the students could sleep and headed off to bed himself. Harry and his fellow lads strode into their dorm, 3 beds spaced out around an iron heater.

And we now return to the young buccaneer laying awake, pondering a great mystery. As he fall into a sleep deeper than the sea, he ponders one last time,

_W'ere dos platters gold, or gold plated? I'd rather get me money's worth…_

* * *

><p><em>An' dat's da end of dis 'ere Chapter. Da accent, be it too thick? An' 'edwig be replaced. W'at shou'd she be? Albin' parrot, or she be a Cahow?<em>

_Review or be blown ta smithereens!_

"The **Bermuda Petrel**, _Pterodroma cahow_, is a gadfly petrel. Commonly known in Bermuda as the **Cahow**, a name derived from its eerie cries, this nocturnal ground-nesting seabird is the national bird of Bermuda, and a symbol of hope for nature conservation. It was thought extinct for 330 years. Its dramatic rediscovery as a "Lazarus species", that is, a species found to be alive after being considered extinct for centuries, has inspired documentary filmmakers."

-Wikipedia


	3. Hiatus Notification

_Hey Everyone._

_I'm currently going on a brief hiatus to get ready for my freshman year at college, so the chances of me updating in the coming month are very slim. If **Inspiration©** decides to dry-hump my face again, I'll update, but don't count on it._

_Please check out my profile for information on upcoming chapters and stories._

_If you like the story you're reading now, please check out the other stories I have written, especially **Naruto – Living as a Toy**: an experimental fic that is actually almost completely original and never-before-done. I haven't found anything like it on any other sight._

_Also, for those reading **Descending from Heaven: Reset**, please make use of the poll on my profile. It might help me update faster._

_And one more thing, for further info on my OCs, please check my profile, just under the story section._

_Signing off,_

_Older than Time._


	4. Announcement

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

_I will be start publishing __**Becoming a Legend**__ in a week or so while finishing up __**Becoming a Hero**__ at the same time. Please be patient for just a bit longer while I get through some rough patches in the real world._

_As for my other stories, a few will be either moved to my __**Newborn Ideas**__ compilation or might be removed completely. A few well reviewed ones might actually become full-fledged fics themselves!_

_However, I regret to inform those that follow my __**Magical Secrets at Sea II: Piracy in Scotland**__ that that particular fic will be discontinued. I apologize, but I just can't seem to get anything to come out right._

_Anyone wishing to adopt the story can PM me and I'll send them my notes and the unfinished chapter I have for it._

_Thank you for your time,_

_I'm __**Older than Time!**_

_**A List of Fic changes that will be made:**_

_**Title of Fic – Destination/Action Taken**_

_Ultimate Ninja Reality - Newborn Ideas_

_Through the Looking Glass - Pending Rewrite_

_God's Disciples – Newborn Ideas_

_Descending From Heaven: Reset – Discontinued, Left up for Posterity_

_Becoming a Hero – To be Finished_

_Becoming a Legend: Prototype Prologues – Title Change: __**Becoming a Wanderer – One-Shot Collection**_

_Becoming a Legend – To Be Begun by July 10, 2012_

_Magical Secrets at Sea II: Piracy in Scotland – Discontinued/Put up for Adoption_


End file.
